famososcantantesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Max Simsen
Kesha Rose Sebert (n. Nashville, Tennessee; 1 de marzo de 1987), simplemente conocida como Ke$ha, es una thumb|194px|Kesha en los Premios Grammy de 2018cantante y compositora estadounidense. Kesha atrajo la atención de los medios en 2009, tras colaborar con Flo Rida en sus sencillos Right Round ''y ''Touch Me. En enero de 2010 se lanzó su primer álbum de estudio, titulado Animal, que debutó en el número #1 del Billboard 200. Su primer sencillo, «Tik Tok», tuvo muy buena recepción comercial y alcanzó el número #1 en más de once países. Su segundo sencillo, «Blah Blah Blah», junto con la colaboración de 3OH!3, y su reciente sencillo titulado «Your Love is My Drug» alcanzaron los primeros puestos en los EE.UU. y otros países. En España y Colombia "Tik Tok" y "Your Love is My Drug" alcanzaron los primeros puestos en la radio. Vida y Carrera Infancia y Comienzos Kesha nació en Los Angeles, California, de Pebe Sebert, cantante y compositora. Pebe, una madre soltera, luchó con problemas financieros manteniendo a Kesha y su hermano mayor, Lagan, en ése momento. Tenían que depender de asistencia social y cupones de alimentos para sobrevivir. Cuando Kesha era una niña, Pebe a menudo thumb|left|214px|Ke$ha Serberttenía que cuidarla mientras estaba en el escenario. Kesha creció sin su padre y no sabe quién es. Pebe se mudó con sus hijos a Nashville, Tennessee, en 1991, después de haber obtenido un contrato. Ella frecuentemente traía a Kesha y sus hermanos, Lagan y Louis, a los estudios de grabación y animó a Kesha a cantar. Pebe también le enseñó a Kesha cómo escribir canciones y a menudo componían juntas cuando ella regresaba de la escuela. Los Seberts aparecieron en un episodio de The Simple Life, cómo la familia acogida a Paris Hilton y Nicole Richie en el 2005. Kesha se describió a sí misma en una entrevista como "muy estudiosa" en la secundaria; ella conducía hasta la Universidad Belmont para escuchar la Guerra Fría en las clases de historia después de la escuela. Sin embargo, lo dejó a la edad de diecisiete años y obtuvo su GED luego. Dejó la escuela después de ser convencida por el Dr. Luke y Max Martin en regresar a Los Angeles a perseguir su carrera musical. Ellos recibieron el demo de Kesha después de que Pebe se lo pasara a Samantha Cox, directora de escritura/editora en BMI, y se impresionaron. 2005-09 Inicios de su Carrera A la edad de 18 años, Kesha firmó con el sello Luke. Seis meses después de haber recibido a Paris Hilton en su casa, Luke le dióa a Kesha la oportunidad de cantar coros para el sencillo de Hilton, "Nothing in This World.". En 2006, Kesha firmó con la compañía de David Sonenberg, DAS Communications Inc., apenas interactúando con Luke después de éso. DAS se encargó con obtener el mejor sello para ella en un año con la opción de terminar su relación sí fallaban. Co-escribió el sencillo de The Veronicas, "This Love" con Toby Gad. Mientras que sus canciones eran usadas en programas de televisión, Kesha tenía un segundo empleo cómo camarera y agente de telemercadeo. Dos años después de llegar a Los Angeles, decidió que quería que Prince produciera su música y localizó su hogar. Después de haber pasado por su casa y ser descubierta, fue sacada, pero no antes de dejarle el demo. Hizo coros en la canción de Britney Spears, "Lace and Leather" y apareció en el vídeo de Katy Perry para su sencillo "I Kissed a Girl" en el 2008. DAS prontó atrajo la atención de Kara DioGuardi, quién quería firmarla con Warner. El acuerdo fracasó debido a conflictos de contrato en vigor con la etiqueta de Dr. Luke. Ella terminó su contrato con DAS en septiembre y se reunió con Luke. Kesha ganó exposición en los medios en el 2009 después de aparecer en el sencillo número uno de Flo Rida, "Right Round". La colaboración fue llamada "una accidente" por Kesha; ella había entrado a una sesión de grabación con Flo Rida y Luke. Flo Rida quería una voz femenina para la canción; Luke le sugirió a Kesha para el papel. Flo Rida le gustó tanto el resultado final que hicieron dos canciones más. Sin embargo, Kesha no tiene créditos en el lanzamiento de Estados Unidos de "Rightthumb|249px|Kesha en el videoclip de Your Love Is My Drug Round" y no obtuvo dinero por su parte. También se negó a aparecer en el vídeo; ella explicó en una entrevista que, "sí quieres ser una artista legítima, es más importante saber a lo que se le dice que no. Sabía que él quería que moviera mi cuerpo, y lo que sea." Poco después, Kesha firmó un contrato por varios discos con RCA a través de Luke, después de haber sido buscada por Lava Records y el sello de Flo Rida, cómo también Atlantic Records. RCA había notado sus seguidores en los medios sociales cuando negoció su contrato, por lo tanto se basó en constuir su primer sencillo, "Tik Tok", ofreciendo la canción en MySpace en julio. Fue lanzado digitalmente en Estados Unidos en agosto y se envió a la radio dos meses después. Hizo su debut en el escenario en Lollapalozza e hizo un cover de Women's Wear Daily en el mismo mes qu el lanzamiento de su sencillo. Para ese entonces, Kesha había también co-escrito la canción principal del EP de Miley Cyrus, "The Time of Our Lives" e hizo una aparición en el álbum de Pitbull. 2010:Animal El álbum debut de Kesha, Animal, fue lanzado en enero y obtuvo críticas mixtas de críticos musicales. Rolling Stone resume el álbum cómo "repulsivo, desagradable y rídicualmente pegajoso." Debutó en el número uno en Billboard 200 al establecer el récord de mayor porcentaje de cuota semanal digital para un álbum en el número uno. La canción "Blah Blah Blah" debutó en el top 10 en Estados Unidos, Canadá, Australia, y Nueva Zelanda en la misma semana que el álbum vendía digitalmente. El primer sencillo, "Tik Tok", ha estado en las listas en once países y estableció numerosos récords en Estados Unidos. En marzo, Animal vendió un millón de copias en todo el mundo con sus canciones acumulando ocho millones de descargas. thumb|290px|Animal el primer album de KeshaKesha se presentó en dos top 10 por Taio Cruz y 3OH!3 en mayo. Varias oportunidades vinieron por recomendaciones de Dr. Luke. Más tarde ése mes, los ex gerentes de Kesha de DAS presentó una demanda, buscando $14 millones de Kesha y $12 millones de Luke por las comisiones en su acuerdo de RCA Records, alegando que ella los estrujó de su carrera bajó la presión de Luke. Kesha celebró un concierto benéfico el 16 de junio de 2010 dónde todo lo recaudado iría para ayudar a las víctimas por las indundaciones de mayo de 2010 de su ciudad natal Nashville. Recaudó cerca de $70,000 del evento. También donó 1,000 libras de comida de perro a un refugio de animales para animales abandonados en la indundación. En agosto, Kesha fue nombrada embajadora de la marca Casio. Kesha estuvo en el show del tour de Rihanna, Last Girl on Earth tour. La revista Spin la llamó "fantásticamente desagradable" en su primer set en Vancouver, Canadá. Imágen y arte Kesha ha sido destacada por su imagen de chica fiestera, sin embargo, ella insiste que los críticos deben mirar más allá de su imágen, dijo "''He estado trabajando en realizar este sueño, mi camino, mi misión, por años. De verdad he invertido una gran cantidad de pensamientos, tiempo y esfuerzos. ... Creo que es un fastidio cuando las personas no se representa correctamente, cuando me retratan cómo puramente unidimensional" Dijo que elsigno del dólar en su nombre quería ser irónica, en que "actualmente estaba en el frente de poner mucho énfasis en el dinero." El estilo de Kesha es un pelo desordenado, manchado de maquillaje y un vestuario que ella describe cómo "basura de chica". El estilo se desarrolló ella siendo pobre y tratando de vestirse adecuadamente con su presupuesto. Ha nombrado a Keith Richards cómo su inspiración en la moda. Su maquillaje de escenario es caracterizado por un maquillaje dramático en su ojo derecho, inspirado en A Clockworkd Orange, y brillantina en el cuerpo. Kesha entró en el número cincuenta y seis en la revista Maxim en el Hot 100 del 2010, "lista definitiva de las mujeres más bellas del mundo." Temas y género Kesha a citado a Beck, Queen, Madonna, Johnny Cash, Aaron Neville, Bob Dylan, Beastie Boys, The Damned, Velvet Underground, Talking Heads y Blondie cómo referencias musicales. También ha señalado el álbum de Dylan Nashville Skyline cómo su preferido y lo llamó su álbum debut, Animal, un homenaje a los Beastie Boys, Licensed to Ill. Tiene créditos en todas sus canciones en el álbum y defendió su decisión de hacer música pop en una entrevista, explicando que "las personas son tan pretenciosas sobre la música pop así que sentí que estaba peleando ésta batalla. Mi álbum es honesto y divertido. Es una celebración de la juventud y la vida y salir y estar locos. ¡Soy una irreverencia no pretenciosa y me divierto!" Los créditos del álbum de Kesha tiene un aire de rock, con letras directas sobre la base de experiencias en su vida e influenciada por el estilo narrativo de la música country. Se ha instado a los críticos en no tomar sus letras en serio; cómo en "Tik Tok", dónde la han criticado por cepillarse sus dientes con una botella del whiskey Jack Daniel. Kesha explicó que, "Todos realmente se ofendieron con eso. Pero vamos, cepillarse los dientes con Jack Daniel: ¿qué chica hace eso? Las personas dicen, '¿Estás thumb|left|Kesha Posandosegura en cepillarse los dientes con whisky?' Yo les respondo, 'Sí, de hecho, lo hago, todos los días, para todos. Especialmente hace 8 años.' Me refiero, ¿de qué estás hablando? Por supuesto que no lo hago. Vamos." Kesha también expresó frustración por la doble moral de la objetivación de la mujer en la música. Así, en canciones cómo "Blah Blah Blah" y "Boots and Boys", Kesha lo hace un punto en cantar de la misma manera que los hombres tradicionalmente cantan sobre mujeres. Animal es del género dance-pop; incorpora elementos de electropop en su producción. Va desde pistas de baile de alta energía pop, a baladas electrónicas, a cantar canciones con guitarras. También se refiere a la necesidad de sus shows en vivo cómo "escandalosos y muy divertidos, con baile." Estilo vocal Kesha usa un estilo sonsonete de rapear en varias de sus canciones, que ella admitió que había comenzado a ser una broma, sobre todo en su primer sencillo "Tik Tok". New York Times dijo que la canción representaba "la asimilación completa y sin dolor de la rapera blanca en la música pop. Además es una attention whore forocochera" Los Angeles Times comparó su estilo de voz al de L'Trimm y Salt-N-Pepa. Kesha ha sido criticada por usar el Auto-Tune para distorsionar su voz en su álbum Animal. Billboard dijo que la voz pesadamente elaborada "lo hizo difícil decir sí podía realmente cantar." Discografía * 2010: Animal * 2010:Cannibal